Cloud Cuckoo Land
Cloud Cuckoo Land A land up in the clouds where there are no rules, no limits, no bushy mustaches and no bedtimes. Reached by traveling up a rainbow and home to the sweet and plucky Princess Unikitty, Cuckoo Land is built from every kind of piece using every type of LEGO imagination. Unknown to most, it is also the secret meeting place of the Master Builders, during the time of the Kragle Incident. The city was destroyed during the Kragle Incident when Bad Cop tracked Emmet and his group of Master Builders, containing WyldStyle, Batman and Vitruvius to the City, after he escaped in the Wild West though the Fellowship of Strangers was able to escape by Submarine, Cloud Cuckoo Land was rendered unstable due to the heavy fighting, and fell apart piece by piece into the Bricks Ocean, where all Master Builders were Arrested afterwards. Though the cloud land was destroyed, the Kragle Incident ended some time after when Emmet convinced Lord Business to accept Immagination. Cloud Cuckoo Land was re-salvaged from the bottom of the Ocean, and rebuilt immieadtly after the Kragle Incident, where it was restored to its once beatutiful state that it was before its destruction Cloud Cuckoo Land was also the first area where Human 12 year old Lawrence Sage, landed during the Warp Incident that took place 2 months of the Kragle Incident. ''Background Cloud Cuckoo Land was a realm that rested inside a massive cloud near Middle Zealand and was ruled by a Unicorn-Kitty hybrid named Unikitty. It was built out of thousands of colorful bricks and was inhabited by hundreds of minifigures. Unlike Bricksburg, Cloud Cuckoo Land has no rules. Emmet, Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, and Batman arrived at Cloud Cuckoo Land to attend the assembly of the Master Builders. The realm was later attacked by fleets of Super Secret Police Dropships and all of the Master Builders (aside from the Fellowship of Strangers) and destroyed by gunfire and exploded and its remains fell into the sea below. 2 Months after the Kragle Incident, the Realm was remade again, by the Master Builders. History 'Kragle Incident' During the events of the Kragle Incident, Cloud Cuckoo Land was a realm that rested inside a massive cloud near Middle Zealand over the Bricks Ocean and was ruled by a Unicorn-Kitty hybrid named Unikitty. It was built out of thousands of colorful bricks and was inhabited by hundreds of minifigures. Unlike Bricksburg, Cloud Cuckoo Land has no rules. 'Destruction' During the mid events of the Kragle Incident, The Fellowship of Strangers, composing of Emmet, Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, and Batman arrived at Cloud Cuckoo Land following the failed pursuit in the Wild West realm of the Lego Universe in hopes of speaking to the other Master Builders in order to try and assemble the group against President business Unfortunatly the assembly doesn't go as smooth due to Emmet's poor speech skills, eventually forcing him to turn to leave only for a golf ball to be shot through the eye of the dog temple and Bad Cop Invading the realm attacked with a fleet of the Super Secret Police Dropships. Despite multiple attempts at defending Cloud Cuckoo Land, the Master Builders were never able to destroy the dropships due to Kragle holding them together Immediately causing the fight to become one sided to the Super Secret Police. As fighting hammers the cloud kingdom an explosion then damages the stabilizers keeping the platform up in the sky and the Master Builders are eventually overrun, while the Fellowship of Strangers was able to escape by submarine into the sea below. As all the ruins of Cloud Cuckoo Land crashes into the sea, the Master Builders are arrested, and brought to Octan Tower, where Unikitty could do nothing but watch in both anger and sadness as parts of her home including the dog float by the submarine. 'Post Kragle Incident' At the end of the Kragle Incident, just three days following the celebration and soon arrival of unidentified clay beings, the Emmet had secretly managed to gather the Master Builders in Middle Zealand, where he eventually spoke of a way of salvaging the remains of the cloud kingdom and reconstructing it, in order to try and surprise Unikitty. Within a week nearly almost 200, to 300 Master Builders began to salvage the parts of Cloud Cuckoo Land from the bottom of the sea and construction of the ruined cloud kingdom began, while under the supervision of both Emmet and Wyldstyle. After about 2 weeks of salvaging the ocean floor, Emmet and the other Master Builders were able to successfully retrieve the remaining parts of Cloud Cuckoo Land, and were flown by transport to the cloud kingdom in the sky, which at the time was nearing completion. Despite hardships, Emmet was able to successfully keep a very confused, yet happy Unikitty in Bricksburg before Day 4, when the Dog Temple was finally remade to what it formerly looked like before the raid during the Kragle Incident. By Day 5 of the reconstruction period, Unikitty was brought back to Cloud Cuckoo Land while blind folded by Emmet, where she would step in her home once again, after just 3 and a half weeks of missing it. '2 Months Later' Following the end of the Kragle crisis, the ruins of Cloud Cuckoo Land were remained at the bottom of the bricks ocean until Emmet brickowski came up with the idea to resurface everything and begin the Reconstruction of Unikitty is Homeland. With most dedicated hard work, most of the Master Builders who survived the Kragle Crisis began the Reconstruction process of unikitty's Home World in which surprised the young princess by day 14. After the completion of Cloud Cuckoo Land, the dog was once again restored and everything else that was destroyed in Bad Cops assault was also reconstructed and restored. 'The Warp Incident' In the days following the completion and the Reconstruction of Cloud Cuckoo Land the portal to the sky opens and Lawrence Sage a 12 year old boy from the human reality realm fell landing on one of the platforms that was still under construction. From here he befriended most of the Lego characters including unikitty and decided to take up a temporary home on Cloud Cuckoo Land until he could find a way to return back to his realm. despite the arrival of the alien human from the different realm nothing in Cloud Cuckoo Land changed following the Kragle crisis, in fact, the Cloud Kingdom still continues to operate without rules, sleep, babysitters and frowny faces, according to Unikitty. Despite everything going according to plan there were times in Cloud Cuckoo Land when Lawrence would sometimes get out of control with the no rules part, in which it would sometimes cause a small problem to occur within the cloud kingdom, whether it was accidental damage, or Lawrence just flat out annoying some residence. Antics like this, would eventually get people to a point, that they would have to get Princess Unikitty involved to stop him at times. After conducting a prank on an unidentified Lego being near the dog, Unikitty, eventually tells Lawrence off, and he is eventually forced to obey Rules given to him by Unkitty, officially making history for the Cloud Kingdom. 'Destruction of Platform 9' Despite the new rules that were now inflicted onto Lawrence Sage. the 12 year old continued to have his fun while following the rest of the residents of Cloud Cuckoo Land. He even continue to hold a great friendship unikitty and which allowed her to lift the spirits once again, but tragedy would eventually strike in the final year in the final mid months of 2014 when Lawrence accidentally got trapped on Platform 9, that was set to be a new Thruster for Cloud Cuckoo Land and accidentally destroyed it causing it to plunge into the ocean. This major incident would eventually cause fear amongst the 12 year old which cause him to avoid Unikitty for several hours until an eventual meeting was taking place in the dog, where Emmett eventually decided to gather all of the Master Builders and hopes to talk about the actual disaster that happened on Platform 9, this eventually causes Lawrence to break and finally tell the truth but Unikitty despite eventually getting angry about the incident forgives them immediately much Green Lantern's annoyance. Though Lawrence was forgiven with the destruction, he was eventually grounded from moving around Cloud Cuckoo Land and was forced to remain with Unikitty in the dog under her supervision much for the annoys of the 12 year old, and was only allowed to leave unless Princess Unikitty herself had to venture out. 'Lego Clay War '''Post Lego Clay War 'Foundation of Unikingdom' 'The Sage Crisis' ''Trivia'' Category:Areas Category:Lego Universe Locations Category:Formally Destroyed Regions